


[Podfic] LoVe AU Week Fics, Chapter 3

by NorCal91



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trapped by circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Chapter 3: DAY THREE: BELOVED TROPESBy Cheshirecatstrut[Podfic]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] LoVe AU Week Fics, Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [LoVe AU Week Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001228) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ccs for encouraging me to record you amazing fic! And thank you to everyone participating in TAP for all the support this month.


End file.
